the infamous hunger games
by Darksidersboi123
Summary: when the son of delsin rowe gets pulled into the hunger games with his best friend katniss everdeen chaos ensures
1. Chapter 1

I don't own hunger games or infamous i only own my oc

Ok now my oc name is joe (the same name from my saints row fanfics) he is the son of delsin and abigail walker (fetch) he is 16 and he will enter the hunger games

Now his personality is lazy , calm , relaxed and sarcastic he often makes jokes and eats alot

His power is he can mimic , absorb and strengthen any power he mimics (he already has cole's lightning the lightning changes colour with his mood if he's angry its black and red if he's happy and calm its blue if he's trying to heal someone its white and if he's trying to bio leech someone its orange) he can use his fathers powers ( smoke , neon and etc) he also heals rapidly (like if the cut into his wrist it would heal while you were cutting) he is super strong and fast

He has long black hair and his clothes look like his father delsins from second son

A 16 year old was chained to a wall he had his head down his blood dripping down his shirtless chest and onto his torn sweatpants he heard footsteps he looked up to see a old man "hello mr president" said the 16 year old with a smile

"hello bio terrorist " said president snow suddenly president snows body had metal claws emerging from it

The 16 year old looked up to see his friend / like an older sister nix she wiped the blood onto her pants

"joe man you need to stop getting into trouble man" said nix she walked over and freed joe

Joe rubbed his wrists he walked over to president snows body he saw the wound starting to heal already "oh shit NIX SNOWS A CONDUIT" he shouted

Joe felt rage built up he aimed and shot a bolt of black lightning with a red tinge making a large hole in snows chest "he should stay down for a while now" said nix weakly "i gotta get him out of her before its too late" she thought as she felt weaker and weaker she teleported both her and joe away

Joe landed in a clearing he stood up "hey nix this doesn't look like the hideout"

"nix" joe looked around to see nix lying on the ground bleeding he walked over "nix?" he saw nix on her stomach with a large cut on her back the cut was so large and deep he could start to see her spine

"NIX" he shouted he lent over his hand crackling with white lightning he tried to pulse heal her the first time it didn't work he tried 5 more times until he felt her gently grab his arm

"absorb my powers" she said weakly

"no if i do you'll die"

"do it"

joe sighed he touched her arm and absorbed her powers he felt nix go limp joe sighed and stood up he made a ball of fire "sorry that this isn't a prober funeral nix but it will have to do" he threw the ball at her body burning it completely except for one thing that didn't burn nix's claws

"damn" he sighed he walked over and picked up her claws than he used teleportation to get to the hideout he heard the group gasp when they saw him

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder he looked to see zeke "joe man how did you get here so fast i mean faster than normal"

Joe handed zeke the claws "i gotta go i promised katniss i'd help her hunt" said joe as he walked away he shut the front door of the house that they used as a hideout he started to walk to the electric fence

He heard footstep behind him he felt arms go around his neck in a friendly hug "hey smokey your back" said katniss

"yeah but at a price"

"what"

"nix" said joe in a low voice which katniss heard

Joe felt katniss place her hand in his "sorry"

"its fine uh actually can i skip hunting today" said joe

Katniss nodded she watch joe take a few steps before he disappeared in a flash of smoke

Katniss knew where he would be she climbed under the electric fence and started to hunt

Half an hour later

Katniss and gale had gone to their hillside that over looked the forest they saw joe sitting down on the grass he had a stick and was drawing in the dirt

Gale walked over and sat next to him katniss couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew it was about nix

Joe nodded gale patted him on the back and walked away "ok catnip go talk to him" said gale as he started to walk back to 12 katniss walked over and sat next to him

"so you looking foward to watching the hunger games" asked joe sarcastically

"oh yes indeed" replied katniss voice dripping with mockery

Joe sighed and laid back

"you going to come to the reaping"

"yeah" sighed joe "those damn ice soldiers are waiting for me to explode and start attacking so they can"

"why are they waiting for you to explode" asked katniss

"they think that if you were to be picked i would snap and start killing the peacekeepers "

It went quiet for a few seconds before katniss asked "would you?"

Joe sighed "i dunno probably" katniss looked at joe to see him staring at the sky

Katniss kissed him on the cheek "thanks i better go"

"yeah i better get those soldiers ready" said joe as he teleported away

Katniss walked back home with a smile on her face that quickly dropped when she saw a large cloud of smoke come from the district she started to run not even bothering to hide her bow she climbed through the fence saw ran towards the smoke she saw monsters attack the people of district 12 and the ice soldiers protecting them she saw her family being protected by an ice titan it held them in one hand while smashing creatures with the other

"PRIM" katniss yelled

"KATNISS BEHIND YOU" shouted prim katniss looked behind her to see a creature it jumped in the air to attempt to cut through katniss until a bolt of black lighting killed it katniss looked to her left to see joe standing their hands still crackling with black lighting

"joe where are the peacekeepers"

"your looking at them" replied joe as he shot down another creature

A few hours later all of the creatures were dead a few citizens of 12 were dead while others were injured joe stood in amongst the dead creatures he looked to see katniss hugging her sister and mother

Joe sighed he heard the sound of heels clicking drew his attention he saw effie trinket with 50 more peacekeepers

"well" said effie "i guess were going to have to do the honours here" she clicked her fingers and two peacekeepers stepped foward with two bowls full of names she grabbed a piece of paper from both bowls

"ok katniss everdeen and peeta mellark congratulations your in the hunger games" she was about to clap when a black bolt of lighting landed right in front of her

"YOUR STILL HAVING THE HUNGER GAMES AFTER ALL OF THIS" shouted joe as he gestured to the mass of dead creatures

Some of the peacekeepers placed their fingers to the side of their helmets getting orders the loaded tranquilizer rounds into their guts and fired them at joe knocking him out "mr mellak you are no longer needed"

THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 1 im going to revel what happened to joes parents later on until them adious amigos


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own hunger games or infamous I only own my oc's

**OK FOLKS HERES THE DEAL Im going to rush into the actual games because im going to add the huge rebellion war with the capital early im also adding my new oc Lachlan his powers are shape-shifting and super speed**

Katniss watched joe get loaded onto the train the peacekeepers dropped him straight onto the ground

Katniss was about to walk towards him until she saw haymitch stand over him a glass of rum in his hand haymitch poured the glass onto joe waking him up

"aw dude you still smell like a pub" said joe to haymitch

Haymitch laughed and help joe stand up

Joe walked over to katniss she noticed that he was just a little bit wobbly on his feet asked katniss as she held onto his forearm "you ok"

"im just really dizzy haymitch where's my room" asked joe

"next to katniss's"

"come on ill take you there" said katniss

"okay" said joe still half asleep he followed katniss to his room he opened the door and laid down on his bed

He rolled over and shut his eyes

In joes dream

_A 16 year old joe was walking around a burning building he saw a little boy no older than 3 crying in the middle of the building he saw his father delsin and his mother abigail 'fetch' walker joe's father was blasting a way out will his mother was holding joe _

"_NIX" shouted delsin at the mention of her name a woman appeared in the building fetch handed her joe "GO GET OUT OF HERE" shouted delsin _

_Nix grabbed joe and teleported out the moment she left delsin turned and looked at where joe was "REMEBER" he shouted at joe _

Suddenly joe shot up in bed panting wildly he looked around and sighed he turned and sat on the edge of his bed "the building collapsed they never made it out" said joe to himself

He heard the sound of the tv he stood up and walked towards the sound he saw katniss sitting on the couch watching a previous video of the hunger games with the two hosts talking about it with excitement in their voice

He walked over "cant sleep" katniss jumped and turned and faced him

"no" she said "sorry did i wake you"

Joe shook his head and sat next to her and watched the video "i don't know how they enjoy watching teens kill each other" said joe katniss grabbed the remote and turned off the tv

Katniss agreed her eyelids feeling heavy "yeah " katniss yawned

"you should go to bed" said joe

"Im fine"

"you sure"

"yes" it went quiet for a few seconds joe getting bored of the qiuet he made 3 small fire balls in his hand he made them spin in circles

"ha hey katniss check it" the response he get was light snoring he looked to see katniss fast asleep he smiled and made the 3 ball disappear he walked over and picked up her up bridal style he took her to her room he moved back the sheet and placed her in the bed he covered her up to her shoulders in the sheet

"night katniss"

Joe walked to his room he laid down and went to sleep

The next morning

Joe felt someone poke him in the side of his face he opened one eye to see katniss sitting on his bed poking him "come on get up"

Joe groan and rolled over to face her "why"

"they have food" at the mention of food joe teleported to the where the food was

Katniss giggled at this then she walked towards the where everyone was her happiness then sucked away by remembering where she was

A few hours later everyone was getting ready for the tribute parade katniss was dressed up in her suit as was joe

"don't worry its not real fire" said katniss's stylist cinna

"yeah im not worried about the fire"

"i would be" said a male voice katniss turned to see a boy with short hair dressed in a cloak "and i want one of those shirts that says my friend is a shape shifting conduit" replied joe

"eh" suddenly the boy disappeared with a blur following him

"he also has super speed" whispered joe to katniss

After the tribute parade and the next day

"ready for training" asked joe sarcastically

He noticed katniss rubbing her hands nervously joe walked over he gently nudged her "hey you'll be fine alright"

Katniss nodded both of them walked to the elevator they saw that they were the last ones to get on the elevators with every other tributes in the elevator

"this is going to be fun" whispered joe

The two of them got into the elevator joe felt someone tap his shoulder he turned to see the guy from district 2 who was glaring at them "quite a show last night" he said to them

"quite a glare last night"

"how about you join the careers" said the girl from district 1 she blew a kiss joe's way

"yeah we will keep you alive" said marvel

Joe moved slightly to the left as to avoid the kiss "no thanks oh by the way nice outfit last night does it come in mens" said joe to marvel as the elevator doors opened he teleported out

After a few days at the interviews (joe's score during the whole show your skill thing was a 12 as they couldn't go any higher)

Katniss wore a red dress while joe wore a black vest with flame designs on it , black pants and his stylist let him wear his sneakers to show his 'flare'

"hey you nervous" asked katniss

"nope you"

"yeah" said katniss she felt joe start to rub his shoulders trying to calm her down

"relax you'll be fine" said joe

During joes interview all he did was crack jokes he would often ask Caesar questions to make him laugh

A few hours later

Katniss was laying in bed trying to sleep after a few more minutes she gave up she stood up and walked around the house she walked around until she stop at a certain door she stood out the front for a few seconds before entering she saw joe sleeping his arms out wide katniss was about to walked away until she heard "are you going to stand in the doorway all night or come in"

She saw joe sitting up "sorry did i wake you up"

"nah i was getting hungry" he gestured for her to sit on the bed katniss did as she was told she stared to the wall aimlessly "so i take it your worried about the games"

"im terrified" she whisper she felt joe pull her into a hug "katniss you'll be fine ill protect you"

"i know but what happened if say it's me and you are the last two alive" said katniss " i wouldn't have a chance"

"yes you would if it's just us ill teleport out of the games" said joe with a smile

Katniss smiled and snuggled into him she felt joe lay back down bringing her with him she felt joe pulled the blankets up katniss closed her eyes and fell back asleep

Joe however didn't he grabbed his phone he sent a text to someone

_We good _

After a few seconds he got a response _yeah the plan is ago_

**THATS CHAPTER 2**

**Ooh what is the plan i don't know ... well actually i do know but sorry no spoilers ok soon im adding a new oc who can make copies of herself (yes its a girl) and those copies can take on other peoples appearances she can also make people do what she wants just by thinking SHE WILL BE A BADASS until then adious amigos**


End file.
